


First look

by FairyAscending



Series: (Natsu x Freed) Tender Feelings [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Childhood, Chivalry, Cute, Freed is new to the guild, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyAscending/pseuds/FairyAscending
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Laxus was not the first person noticing Freed in the guild...it was actually Natsu.





	First look

Natsu was on the brink of insanity. The little pinkheaded boy was sitting in the guild completely bored out of his mind. Gray had gone on a job a few days ago, so fighting with him to keep himself occupied was out of his options (And it would have been suicide anyway with Erza not too far from him.). He would have challenged the redheaded swordswoman but she was busy harping on someone else at the moment. Lisanna was not there yet and Natsu had no idea what was keeping her so heading out with her was not an option either. He really had nothing to do today but the boredom flew out of the window when he noticed someone else sitting in the corner of the guild and reading a book seemingly not even distracted by the ruckus that was going on in the guild. He seemed older than him and with his serious blue eyes and long green hair Natsu thought he was really pretty. He had never seen this boy around the guild before so he assumed that he had only joined recently.

"Natsu?", his little buddy Happy mumbled questioningly from next to him.

Said person just slipped of his chair and grabbed Happy by the paw with a big grin spreading across his features. Happy looked a bit flabbergasted but Natsu had no intention on changing his mind about what he wanted to do right now.

"Let's introduce ourselves to the new guy Happy.", Natsu said with a big grin.

Natsu was pretty quick on his feet so they arrived at the spot of the new guy. Said person still had his nose buried in the book that looked far to complicated for Natsu to understand. He seemed to belong to the people who could not be distracted from reading even if a war broke out all around them. He really could join up with little Levy McGarden on this. 

"Hey! You are new here right?", Natsu started to make conversation.

"I am.", the older boy whispered in a monotone and quiet voice.

Natsu was a bit taken aback by this. This voice...so monotone and quiet. Almost completely void of emotions and detatched from everything just similar to it. To Natsu it was sad that people could sound like that. Especially members of Fairy Tail, the happiest place in all of Earthland. Was something bothering the guy? Natsu had heared some stories from the grown-ups that people tended to get like this when they were upset but unwilling to show it.

"My name's Natsu and this is Happy. What's your name?", Natsu went on hoping to get the boy to at least look at him.

"My name is Freed. Freed Justine.", the boy whispered back.

"Well Freed...you only just joined right? Welcome to Fairy Tail!", Natsu grinned at him.

"Aye! Welcome!", echoed Happy, landing on the table the two humans were sitting at.

"Thank you, you two.", Freed awnsered, finally putting his book aside and looking at the pinkhaired Dragonslayer.

The conversation went on for a while. Freed spoke little while Natsu jabbered onwards. Even though Freed barely gave awnsers, he seemed comfortable in the pinkettes presence. Natsu did not know under what circumstances Freed ended up at Fairy Tail but Natsu could sense that Freed was comfortable in his presence and the pinkette really liked that since so many others seemed to be annoyed when he was around them. Either that or they were bound to tease him, like Mirajane tended to do often. He hated that.  
Natsu had managed to turn out everything but his mostly one-sided conversation with Freed so he did not here some of the older members going 'Awww!' and 'So cute!' around him and it went double for the person approaching the two boys: Mirajane. She and her younger brother Elfman had been at the guild already when he came in but they had both been wrapped up in their own affairs so Natsu had not paid much attention to them. That had turned out to be a mistake on his part.

"Hey there little lady...whoops, my fault! I keep forgetting that you are a boy!", Mira sneered.

Her words were clearly not directed at Natsu. He knew the entire platter of insults Mira had in store for him and "little lady" or anything of the following words was clearly not one of them. They could only be directed at Freed but Mirajane was not done and turned to Natsu next.

"I never would have expected to see you with that ladyboy! I mean...you may be on Team Erza but even you can do better then this.", she said to Natsu.

"Are you a girl obsessed with how the guild sees her or are you a boy who wants to kiss boys?", she kept on joking.

This was clearly the end for Natsu. He could tolerate Mirajanes taunting towards him since he would always fight back fiercely but Freed did not even seem to do that. Still...Natsu could see that it seemed to hurt Freed and if he would not fight back then Natsu would have to do that for him!

"Don't be so mean to him Mira!", the dragonslayer yelled.

"Yeah! Picking on newguy is against the rules!", his flying cat added.

"Oh look at it little lady, snotnosed Natsu and his petcat defending your virtue. If this wasn't so hilarious I would find it almost adorable.", she cooed in an overly sweet voice.

"As for you, did you start liking boys just now? Oh dear, Lisanna will be so heartbroken. Oh well...she can do better that's for sure.", the elder girl added.

She did so without noticing that said person, her younger sister, had recently entered the guild in search for Natsu. She had wanted to prepare a surprise at their little base for her pretended husband and her adopted son which had been her reason for being late but when she had entered the guild to pick up Natsu and Happy she was not pleased that her sister had decided to pick on her friend again.

"Mira do you really always have to be mean to Natsu?", Lisanna asked.

"Chill out Lisanna, I did not harm a hair on your husbands boy-loving head. I just had a bit of fun with the newbie. Oh well...guess I'll just go find the tincan now. Bye you three!", the elder sister awnsered in a sing-song voice.

After this she really left and a few seconds later she and said person had started one of their usual brawls. Lisanna just sat down next to Freed so that her and her friend were sandwiching the new member of the guild now.

"I'm sorry about my sister...she is always like that. Other than to me and big brother Elf, she talks to everyone the way she just did to you. I sometimes wish that she would not...", the whiteheaded Takeover mage mumbled an apology. 

"It is quite alright. You do not have to apologize.", Freed whispered and then he stood up, grabbing his book along the way. 

"It was very kind of you coming to my aid but you really did not need to do this.", he turned to Natsu and Happy one last time.

After that the greenette left and went downstairs. Maybe he would continue his reading in the guild library. As Natsu gazed after him, Lisanna noticed a slight bit of sadness in the pinkettes eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this is it. I decided that there needed to be some cute childhood fluff too. There is childhood fluff for almost every Fairy Tail ship around including the ships that include characters who have not even joined the guild as kids. Hope you guys liked it...well then...see you next time.


End file.
